<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part of Your World by AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977316">Part of Your World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth'>AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a surprise collaboration between me and a very special girlfriend of mine. When she shared the first half with me, I just knew I had to create some smut to go along with it. <br/>All credit for chapter one goes to her. <br/>This one's for you, cutie &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish I could be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times had she tried this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a sip of her coffee, some fluffy thing that the place hadn’t served before. She often made a point to try whatever new specialty they were working on behind the counter. Her fingers typed out a few words, then paused. Ctrl A, Backspace, she started over. Did it again. She sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani looked around the café. It wasn’t huge, but definitely not cramped. The size, in addition to the dark woods and warm lighting, made the space feel cozy. It was often packed at this time of day, but the steady rain over the past week had left only the most determined customers to visit the shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Who else is here today?</span>, she thought to herself, scanning the open room for kindred spirits.</p>
<p>There were the usual Monday baristas, the young man with the short hair that was always changing colors and a slightly older woman, a kid of the owners who seemed ready to take over in the not so distant future. Another woman had just come in, the water still dripping off the ends of her long coat as she hummed and carefully scanned the menu before ordering a latte with soy milk and one pump of vanilla. Dani was pretty sure she’d seen this woman before, despite how she looked nearly identical to every other business woman who worked in this part of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani turned her gaze away from the bar, her prized cushioned seat in the far corner giving her a clear view of the remaining tables. Closer to the entrance sat a couple, shoulder to shoulder, their fingers caressing each other as they looked wistfully at the tablet before them. They looked happy, maybe hopeful, but there was something sad underneath. <span>I wonder what they’re looking at...houses for sale?</span> They looked about the age to start a family, or maybe they already had. Dani smiled to herself, letting herself project an ideal life and future onto these strangers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the right of the blissfully happy couple, in the opposite corner from where Dani sat curled up in the best armchair of the house, was a woman she had seen here before. On the table in front of her was a small cup resting in its saucer, a simple journal next to it. She stared at the journal, letting her eyes lose focus, thinking about how she used to carry one around herself. These days she only ever had her laptop, or tablet, or even just her phone. The small leather book reminded her of her college days, when she was so focused on the grades and getting the degree and suddenly becoming an adult that she had never really thought beyond those four years. There was a bitter nostalgia in remembering how easy it all seemed to her then, in how easy it was for her to write freely and fill up her own journals with her thoughts and observations, unburdened by the self-inflicted pressures she felt now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked, coming back to the present, looking up to the owner of the journal. She looked about Dani’s age, solidly into her 20s. Her hair was long and dark, wrapped up into a casual bun at the back of her head. She wore casual clothes fitting the weather, which didn’t give any hints to what she filled her days with. The woman sat gracefully yet comfortably, one leg over the other, her attention focused on the water soaked world beyond the windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani’s imagination began to wander again as she tried to fill in the backstory of this other woman. She saw the beginning of her day, the woman waking up in a small home in the suburbs. There was the standard assortment of furniture, simple yet classic, made in different styles and materials. A small black cat came up onto the bed, nuzzling and purring as part of the morning ritual. The woman—<span>Alex</span>, Dani named her—scooped up the cat and took them both to the main room, where breakfast was quickly supplied for both feline and human. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani stalled. <span>What does she do next?</span> She hummed to herself and rested her head in her palm, looking over the woman at the café once more. There wasn’t anything particularly unique about her appearance, but Dani often found herself impressed by the way the other woman held herself. Alex, as she was temporarily named, was quiet, but exuded a confidence in her movements that Dani couldn’t help but envy. Not quite the grace of a dancer or some elite socialite, but the woman moved with purpose. Dani got the impression this woman would take as much time as she needed for any decision, but would never second guess or doubt herself. </p>
<p><span>Alright, so she’s confident, she has a cat, and she comes here maybe as often as I do, always with that little journal.</span> Alex’s morning continued with a standard morning routine. She left her home, throwing her keychain into her bag and walking casually but confidently down the street towards town. Dani giggled to herself, picturing some garish novelty charm attached to the woman’s keys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex continued her walk into the busy network of streets and business, heading towards...<span>Where?</span> Dani squinted and bit the inside of her lip, trying to answer the real question of what this woman did with her days. Did she work at a bookstore? That felt too on the nose. Maybe an office job? It could work, although Dani felt that to be a little sad. <span>Oh!</span> Dani’s face lit up as she took in a quick breath, leaning further into her palm and elbow resting on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex reached a small storefront, wedged amidst a long row of others, and entered the door that had the words <span>Percy’s Pets</span> painted intricately in gold and black on the glass window. </p>
<p>“Good morning!” Alex called with a smile to the older man attending to a tank of a rainbow of fish on the right, making her way to place her belongings behind the counter in the back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Alex,” replied the man, resting his arms on the edge of the tank as he returned her smile.</p>
<p>Dani smiled, satisfied with the occupation she had given Alex. Her smile was mirrored, to her surprise, and Dani took a few seconds too long before she realized she had been staring at Alex—at this woman who she didn’t even know the name of, with a slightly too cocky grin on her face. She quickly grabbed her drink with both hands, turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her, hoping the flush on her face could be excused by the warmth of the coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gently slurped through the foam on her drink, scolding herself just as much for her awkward behavior as the blinking cursor at the top of a blank page on her screen. She placed the drink down and slumped down with it, scrunching her eyes shut for a moment. Perhaps foolishly, she peeked over the top of her display, daring a glance back at the woman in the corner. The woman’s gaze was back to the window, and with a breath Dani let out the lingering tension in her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour went by, Dani putting a few words to the screen, her initial fluffy drink replaced by a mellow tea. She again rested her hand in her palm, giving her eyes a rest from the light of her display. The couple was still in front of her, looking more relaxed while they leisurely picked at the small spread of pastries they now had before them. She tried to avoid it, but it wasn’t long before her gaze drifted back to the far corner of the room. The woman had left, and any relief Dani might have felt was instantly replaced with a rapid heartbeat as she noticed the only thing left on the table was a folded piece of paper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Calm down</span>, Dani told herself, <span>you’re making up something out of nothing. </span>She looked around the café, noticing the younger barista had been replaced by a slightly older man, and there were an additional two tables now occupied. She looked back to her screen, sighed, and closed the laptop, deciding she wouldn’t be able to get much more out today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finished the last of her tea as she packed up her things, returning the dish to the counter.</p>
<p>“Oh, she left that for you,” the soon-to-be-owner barista said with a smile and a nod to the table in the corner, quickly going back to her work behind the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She...oh...” Dani trailed off, seeing the barista was busy, and stared at the paper. She could faintly make out writing on the outside. Scrunching her face, she walked over to the table, looking down at the paper. <span>To the woman in the corner</span>, the outside read. Her heart jumped and her eyebrows raised. She kept only her eyes on the paper, then reached out her hand to take it, unfolding it to read its contents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani smiled to herself, the subtle pink returning to her cheeks. She pocketed the paper, and left to make her way back home. More than usual, she looked forward to her next visit to her favorite coffee shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part of your world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi-public sex in a supply closet. Need I say more?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sipping the comforting herbal tea she often ordered, Dani crossed her legs and leaned back in her cushy corner chair. Her eyes scanned the rest of the café as she cradled the cup in her hands, soaking in its warmth. The pitter-patter of rain outside the window reminded her of a previous visit to this café that happened about a year ago, one that was particularly memorable because it was a time when her tendency to get wrapped up in her own world and daydream actually had lead to her meeting someone. Today was different though, as she did not come to the café with the intention of writing or doing any sort of work. Instead of her normal cozy attire, she had decided to throw on a more dressy outfit - an A-line dress, leather ankle booties, and her stylish royal blue raincoat, with a little mascara and lip gloss to complete the look. It made her feel a little bit like a girl playing dress-up before she left the house, but pushing herself to go outside her comfort zone was something she was consciously working on as of late, and she knew it would only feel normal with practice. Her gaze drifted out the window, lost in the memory of finding the note that "Alex" had left for her. This was the first time a woman had explicitly flirted with her, and her cheeks warmed as she recalled how alive it made her feel. She remembers walking out of the café, note tucked safely in her pocket away from the rain, as her mind recounted every detail of Alex she could to herself - that leather-bound journal, that quiet confidence, her long dark hair pulled back off of her face, and the striking way she carried herself. Dani smiled to herself as she thought over the theoretical life she had dreamed up for Alex, especially her home in the suburbs complete with a black cat, and her career choice of working in a pet boutique. Suddenly, she was disturbed from her internal monologue as a shadow fell across her lap, cast by none other than Alex herself.</p><p>"Well well, if it isn't the woman in the corner," teased a playful voice, startling Dani out of her thoughts. She briefly fumbled her cup, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't spilled any of it, and carefully set it down in its saucer so her nervous energy wouldn't cause her to spill all her tea. Slowly, she turned towards the source of that voice, eyes trailing up from her brown leather boots, all the way up to the mirthful expression on her face. She cocked an eyebrow, indicating that she expected a response of sorts from Dani.</p><p>"Um, hi there," Dani began, chucking nervously as she began to twist a lock of hair around her finger. "So uh, my name is Dani. You… might remember me. From before. When we were last both here at the same time, that is," she finished, resisting the strong urge to sink down into her chair and hug her knees into her chest. Her mind ground to a sudden halt as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and all she could do was dumbly stare at the woman in front of her, watching as she kneeled down and gently used her other hand to tilt Dani's chin up, so she couldn't look away. Feeling awkward and uncertain of what to do with the confident and graceful woman of her daydreams looking into her eyes with a level of intensity she was unaccustomed to, Dani cleared her throat and chewed on her lip. Alex let go of her chin, before resting her hand on top of Dani's and soothed,</p><p>"Yes, Dani. I, Alex, remember you. I remember being so taken with your smile, and flattered that such a cute girl was looking at me. I even wrote about it in my journal, which I bring everywhere with me," she continued, lifting an eyebrow before pulling out said journal from the pocket of her messenger bag. She opened it, carefully flipping to a page somewhere near the middle, proceeding to tear it out and fold it up. With a wink, she handed it to Dani, before she stood up and sauntered towards the back of the café. Dani clutched the note as her heart pounded even faster, feeling the blood rush to her head from a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She gave herself a few seconds before taking a deep breath, and unfolding the paper. On it, in elegant handwriting, she read,</p><p>"I have something I would like to show you, if you're willing. Meet me in the supply closet in the back, cutie. XOXO, Alex,".</p><p>Oh my god, thought Dani, In the closet?? This was more far out of her comfort zone than anything else she had done recently, or ever. Part of her was scandalized at the idea of any sort of hooking up in a public place (especially a SUPPLY CLOSET) but another part of her was incredibly intrigued. She reread the note a couple more times, hands smoothing over the creases in the paper, before folding it back up and pocketing it. This was certainly not something she would have even considered doing a year ago, but a lot had changed since then. She had expanded her world bit by bit, daring to do things that she had previously considered herself not confident or brave enough to try. This was a bit of a stretch, but she couldn't bear to think of leaving the café without knowing what it was like, now that the idea had been suggested. She couldn't deny how it excited her, more than she would ever have predicted. Quickly, she stood up, and attempted to casually stroll over to the back of the café, before she lost her nerve. She could see the door in the corner marked, "Supply closet - employees only," was slightly ajar. A quick glance to the front, where the baristas were, reassured Dani that they were too busy with the influx of customers during the beginning of lunch rush, to notice what was happening back there. Nodding to herself, she slipped inside and pulled the door closed behind her, letting her eyes adjust to the low light of the small room.</p><p>Suddenly she felt warm lips on her own, gently kissing her as two hands reached up to interlace behind her neck. She gasped, and Alex took that as a cue to trace the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Already getting lost in the sensation of how good everything felt when she was in this heightened state, Dani ran her hands down Alex's sides, before resting on the small of her back and pulling her closer. They continued to kiss, their touches becoming firmer and more bold, and Dani felt herself becoming incredibly wet. She nearly whined when Alex broke away for a moment to remove her coat, revealing underneath a fuchsia-colored lingerie set that made Dani's jaw drop. Holy shit, she thought, or at least she intended to think, but clearly said out loud as Alex answered her with a mischievous chuckle. She stepped back and hung her coat up on the edge of a shelf nearby holding packages of napkins and paper towels. Dani could only stare, mesmerized by her soft curves and her smooth skin peppered with freckles and moles that reminded her of constellations. She marveled at how the other woman walked with such purpose, movements confident and certain. Upon reaching her, Alex started to unzip Dani's coat, a questioning look on her face as she pressed,</p><p>"Is this ok?"</p><p>"Umm, yes, this is… a lot for me, but Idon'twantostop," she blurted out, her last five words stumbling together as eagerness and nerves battled inside of her.</p><p>"All right then, cutie. But if you do decide you want to stop, I want you to tell me immediately, ok?" insisted Alex, "I want you to enjoy yourself, as I show you all the things I want to do to you that I wrote about in my journal that day you smiled at me. I can be… inventive, when it comes to this sort of thing," she teased, stepping closer to Dani, hands hovering around her shoulders, waiting for her to begin the process of removing her coat, indicating she was ready. Dani took this as her cue to shrug off her coat before hanging it up on the door hook behind her. Alex proceeded to push her against the door, kissing down her neck as she started to unbutton the front of her dress. Dani let out another gasp as she felt deft fingers slide inside her bra, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples gently. Heat was gathering in her center at a rapid pace, and her head was becoming blessedly empty of any thoughts other than <em>Yes</em> and <em>More</em>. Dani pulled away briefly to finish unbuttoning the top of her dress, before allowing the top half of it to fold down over the skirt and removing her bra. Alex flashed her a grin, before pushing her back against the door, resuming her ministrations with her hands, adding in her lips, tongue, and even her teeth as Dani moaned, clasping the sides of her head to pull her even closer.</p><p>Trailing her mouth down to her navel, Alex crouched so she could slide a hand up Dani's dress, caressing from the top of her knee all the way up to her inner thigh. Slowly, so she could easily tell her to stop if she wasn't ready, Alex pulled her panties down, before Dani stepped out of them, and reached behind Dani to stuff them into the pocket of her raincoat. Alex looked up at her, nearly breathless over how beautiful Dani looked with her face flushed, clothes half off, and her eyes glowing with unrestrained want. Licking her lips, she darted back up to standing, kissing Dani with renewed passion as she explored under her dress with one hand, holding up the skirt with her other. Sucking on her collarbone, Alex's fingers danced up toward Dani's center, gently rubbing it before slipping inside her folds. Alex groaned to feel how wet Dani was for her, head buzzing with satisfaction to know she was so turned on by what they did together in the supply closet. In search for better leverage, Alex bent her front leg, sliding Dani up the door high enough so she could balance her on her thigh, and move her arm more fully without having to hunch down. She increased the pace of her hand, breathing heavily as she nibbled on her lips, biting her tongue before sucking on it, drawing it into her mouth. Dani was letting out the most delicious sounds, practically mewling, as Alex added another finger, when she spotted a stepstool in the corner. Smirking to herself, she pulled away to grab it, enjoying the particularly desperate whine Dani made as she stepped back, but she made her intentions clear as she prompted Dani to step up onto it, before picking up one of Dani's legs and slinging it over her shoulder, pressing her back against the door. Dani let her head fall back against the door, even more turned on than she already was when she realized Alex intended to use her mouth on her center, along with her fingers. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Alex's tongue swiped across her clit, shuddering as skillful fingers entered her, stroking her walls.</p><p>"Oh my god, please don't stop," begged Dani, jerking her hips up against her mouth. Alex obliged her by flattening the tip of her tongue, flicking her center as she gradually increased the pressure. She curled up her index and middle fingers, caressing that sensitive spot inside of her. Without pausing, Alex glanced up at Dani, relishing both how utterly wrecked and wanton she looked, and how good she tasted. It was hard to believe that the girl who was too shy to come talk to her a year ago was the same one she was with now, shamelessly bucking up into her mouth and asking for more. Alex sucked her swollen nub, drawing a high-pitched cry, before resuming the brutal pace with her tongue. Dani suddenly arched her back, letting out a drawn-out moan, and Alex felt her face become even more damp with her slick as she came. Alex gradually slowed down, pulling out her fingers, easing Dani to stand back down on the floor, before pulling her close for a soft kiss. Dani gazed at her, eyes slightly out of focus, chest rising and falling as her breathing started to return to normal. Determining that she would be ok to stand on her own, she grabbed one of the paper towels she had set aside before Dani joined her in the supply closet, and cleaned both of them up. Crumpling up the used paper towels into a clean one, she quickly stashed them away in her messenger bag. After hooking her bra on for her, she helped Dani button her dress back up, and held her coat open so she could easily put her arms in the sleeves. As Dani pulled her panties out of her coat pocket to put them back on under her dress, Alex slipped her own coat back on, sporting a satisfied grin as she slung her messenger back across one shoulder.</p><p>"Well then, I am glad you enjoyed yourself, cutie. I have to say, 'Alex' was very happy to help us celebrate our one year anniversary of officially meeting. I hope you won't miss her too terribly, and you will allow your girlfriend, Jamie, of almost a year to walk you home," she teased, delighting in the blush dusting Dani's cheeks. Jamie proceeded to crack the door open, looking out to see if the coast was clear. Nodding, she turned and put a finger to her lips, before slipping out the door. Dani counted to 10 before taking a deep breath and joining her, cautiously glancing around to see if they had been spotted. The café was fairly crowded, the other customers crowding up to the front as they waited in line, or for a table to free up. Confident that they were discreet enough, Dani made her way to the front door, quietly opening and closing it behind her. Outside stood Jamie, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she turned to look at her. Dani sighed with happiness, still coming down from the rush of being intimate with her girlfriend in a public place. Jamie, ever the adventurous one, had suggested a bit of roleplay after Dani confessed how she had dreamt up this whole backstory for Jamie that day in the coffeeshop. She was very pleased with how it went, for Dani to allow her to unravel her so thoroughly in the very café that started it all. She reached out for her hand and grasped it, before they slowly began to meander home, not in any rush given the rain had stopped.</p><p>"You know, I will always be grateful that you left that note," whispered Dani, giggling as she squeezed Jamie's hand.</p><p>"And I will always be grateful that you read my note and called me, letting me into your world," answered Jamie, her smile as bright as the afternoon sun peeking out of the clouds. Together they walked hand in hand, content to return to the home and life they had built together.</p><p>~END~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>